Cicatrices de luna
by Jaione31
Summary: A veces, Remus la odia. A veces, simplemente la teme. Otras, la recibe como si de una vieja amiga se tratara. Porque la luna y él son uno. Por mucho que le pese. Extractos de la vida de Remus J. Lupin. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**TÍTULO:** Cicatrices de luna

**SUMMARY:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.

**RESUMEN:** A veces, Remus la odia. A veces, simplemente la teme. Otras, la recibe como si de una vieja amiga se tratara. Porque la luna y él son uno. Por mucho que le pese. Extractos de la vida de Remus J. Lupin. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: Story before the books".

* * *

**_CICATRICES DE LUNA_**

* * *

**_I. Pesadilla_**

_El monstruo aúlla. El monstruo muerde. El monstruo araña. El monstruo mata, destroza. Luego corre. Al monstruo le gusta despedazar. Al monstruo le gusta matar, porque ama el sabor metálico de la sangre. El monstruo atraviesa un lago en el que se ve reflejado. Y el muchacho se estremece. **Porque el monstruo y él son uno.**_

Remus Lupin se despierta sobresaltado, sudoroso. La habitación del motel dónde sus padres y él han tenido que pasar la noche está sumida en la penumbra. Es fría y húmeda, pero los Lupin no tienen dinero para costearse algo mejor. Es uno de los muchos problemas que acarrea el tener un hombre lobo en la familia. La ventana, sucia y opaca, deja, aún así, pasar algo de luz lunar. Remus se estremece. Aún faltan varios días para el plenilunio, y aún así sus pesadillas lo rondas, atormentándolo. A Remus nunca le ha gustado esa palabra "plenilunio"; le parece demasiado hermosa como para referirse a la pavorosa inmensidad de **ella**. Remus nunca dice su nombre- _el de ella_\- desde aquél terrible 6 de julio de 1964, cuando un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir le destrozó la vida. La primera vez que se transformó, Remus apenas era consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Sus huesos ardían, se expandían en todas las direcciones posibles. Cuando fue demasiado fuerte como para ser contenido por una simple puerta, su padre compro unos grilletes. Fue entonces también cuando comenzaron las mudanzas. La gente hablaba, y a los padres de Remus se les acababan las excusas pronto. Así, con apenas diez años recién cumplidos, Remus ha vivido en tantos sitios que sus recuerdos no le permiten enumerarlos todos, y tiene tantas cicatrices como plenilunios ha vivido. "Marcas de luna" las suele llamar su madre en un intento desesperado por quitarle importancia.

Pero Remus sabe que sí que tienen importancia. Y mucha. No le dan un aspecto repulsivo, pero sí extraño. Como de muñeco desmadejado. Sí. Esa es una buena forma para definirle.** Roto**. Remus Lupin está roto, lleva roto desde hace seis años. No sonríe, no se ilusiona, no grita, no corre. Ella le ha robado muchas cosas, la infancia incluída. Y ya no tiene forma de recuperarla.

* * *

**_II. Amistad_**

A Remus no se le da muy bien la gente de su edad, pero aún así ha conseguido que sus compañeros de cuarto mantengan hacia él una fría indiferencia, y que le ignoren cómodamente. Ahora mismo están en la habitación, los otros tres hablando entre ellos mientras él se dedica a pasar las páginas del grueso tomo que tiene entre las manos. Todos apartados de él. Todos ignorándole. **Excepto él, por supuesto.**

— ¿A quién estás leyendo, _Remus Lupin_? - el que ha hablado es James Potter. El más estúpido de todos. Con su tono de voz agudo, irritante, pronunciando su nombre completo lentamente. Definitivamente él es a quien más detesta de todos ellos.

— A Julio Verne- indica Remus sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

— ¿Y ese quién es?- Remus le mira, una de esas miradas de _"déjame en paz", "no me molestes", "piérdete"_. Pero él no se da por vencido. Se acerca a Remus, incluso tiene el descaro de pasar su brazo por el hombro. Remus se aparta. No le gusta que le toquen. Y menos si quien le toca es alguien como James Potter.

Los otros, Sirius y Remus, se han quedado contemplando la escena. James alargando el brazo, mientras Remus se inclina todo lo que se lo permite su columna vertebral. El moreno le mira, sus ojos miopes convertidos en rendijas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Remus? ¿No quieres que te toque? ¿Qué estás tratando de ocultar?-dice mientras se acerca cada vez más a él. Remus se va alejando de él a rastras.

— ¡No puede ser!- exclama de pronto el joven Potter. Remus le mira, incrédulo, asustado, casi temblando- ¿tienes cosquillas?- pregunta finalmente James con una voz de finjida emoción. Remus lanza una carcajada seca. Mitad llena de incredulidad, mitad de alivio.

—¿¡Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Yo no tengo- ja!- no puede evitar que una carcajada inunde su cuerpo cuando James hace rodar su palma bajo la parte blanda de su cuello. El moreno sonríe maliciosamente. Ha olido sangre y no parece dispuesto a soltar su presa. Se lanza sobre Remus.

—¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- exclama chillando como un condenado. Remus se resiste, pelea, se indigna, pero no puede evitar que entre James y Sirius, con Peter detrás jaleándoles, lo arrastren hasta las duchas y que accionen todos los grifos. Remus chilla. El agua está tan caliente que casi le abrasa la piel. Todos, los cuatro metidos en la ducha, comienzan una particular pelea. Cuando empiezan a hacerle cosquillas, Remus es consciente, de pronto, de las imperfecciones de su cuerpo. De sus cicatrices. De "las marcas de luna". Intenta taparse, pero ellos no le dejan, riendo, accionando los grifos para que el agua salga primero ardiendo y después helada. Todos ríen, todos juegan. Peter le hace cosquillas en el vientre, Sirius le sujeta por los brazos y lo levanta con facilidad, James le muerde una oreja. Son bestias, son salvajes. Casi tanto como él bajo el influjo de la luna. Y eso, no sabe por qué, le da tal sensación de alivio que tiene que contener las lágrimas, que se entremezclan con el vapor de la ducha._ Remus Lupin paladea, por primera vez desde hace muchos años, **el sabor de la felicidad.**_

* * *

_**III. Cicatrices**_

_El lobo despedaza, mata. El lobo y el monstruo son lo mismo. Una mezcla entre ambos. O su antítesis. Garras y dientes que se clavan en la vulnerable piel del muchacho. Que no puede defenderse. Porque el que le muerde es él mismo. **Él es el monstruo.**_

Remus se vulve a despertar como hace un año, sudoro y sobresaltado de nuevo. Sólo que la habitación ya no es un hotel. Ahora es una acogedora habitación caldeada entre roja y dorada. Y no está solo.

— ¡Remus! ¿¡Has tenido una pesadilla, colega!? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz grave de Sirius es suficiente para que su corazón se calme.

— ¿Qué estabas soñando Remus?- la voz aflautada de Peter se cuela en su cerebro y no puede contestarle. No puede. Pero lo hace.

— Que era un monstruo- el silencio que le sigue a continuación es roto por James Potter.

— ¡Bobadas! ¡Remus siempre será Remus! - a continuación, siente un chirrido y un cuerpo cálido le rodea en un abrazo.

— No me mires así- le reprocha James- mi madre dice que no es bueno dormir solo tras tener una pesadilla.

— Mira que eres mariquita a veces, Jimmy- le reprocha Sirius desde la letanía. Pero aún así acerca su cama y la de Peter a la de Remus.

Esa noche y muchas otras duermen así, todo un lío de brazos y piernas. Y después de muchos años, Remus jurará y perjurará que fueron sus noches más felices. Porque después de lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, Remus Lupin _ya no estaba solo. **Y nunca más lo estuvo.**_


End file.
